guidedfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheriel Ayanokoji
Cheriel Ayanokoji is one of the characters of The Guided Fate Paradox. An angel with a seductive body, she assists God and her fellow angels in their war against the demons. Appearance and Personality Cheriel wears a stylized maid outfit that emphasizes her bust. Her maid outfit's skirt features a slit on the sides due to the curvaceous nature of her body. She wears a choker lined with a giant heart and a golden, cross-shaped tiara on her forehead. Cheriel is every bit seductive and naughty as her body clearly states. She often speaks in a lewd manner to her fellow angels and especially God, lusting for more than just the plain reconnaissance of conversation. It can be said that her perverted nature is a residual side-effect of her transition into an angel, being that Cheriel had formerly been a demon. Story Prologue = Lilliel begins the story by recalling her arrival into the new Celestia base. She talks about how worried she was upon introducing herself but later claims that her life became more routine after her appearance. She mentions how the angels have been training her diligently for the arrival of "them" but later recants her statement, mentioning to the contrary that the angels often had tea parties instead. Kuroiel asks a dazed Lilliel if something's wrong, pondering about Lilliel's dissatisfaction with her choice of cake. Lilliel quickly reassures Kuroiel of her desserts' deliciousness, citing that her taste buds would have no other. With relief, Kuroiel thanks Lilliel for her praise and is glad the latter angel is enjoying her patisserie. It is then that Lanael changed her focus from her half-eaten cake to Lilliel, pondering loudly about Lilliel's deceptive words and the aura of suffering surrounding her soul. An astonished Lilliel thinks greatly of Lanael's perceptive observation, mentioning how Lanael is always able to see through her intentions. Lanael tells the entire tea party of Lilliel's veiled intentions, pertaining to how they shouldn't be having tea parties and rather, should be focused on training and preparing for the fight against "them," ending with Lanael sneering at Lilliel to confirm her suspicions. Lilliel vocally accepts Lanael's observation as correct, while stating that Lanael didn't have to make her thoughts sound so much more terrible than they should have been. Lilliel ponders to herself truthfully about how the tea parties are fun, especially with the cakes and tea being delicious. However, a feeling of uncertainty falls upon her regarding the carefree manner in which they currently live their lives and how it should not be this way. The busty beauty, Cheriel, comments upon their helplessness by stating that they do not have God around as of yet. Lilliel comments upon her seductive appearance, stating that the bouncing of her breasts defied the laws of physics several times, to the point that she almost thought Cheriel's breasts made a "boing" sound. Relenting to Cheriel's statement, Lilliel decides to ask her where God can be found but to no avail. Cheriel states that even she doesn't know where to find God, stating that Neliel is the one who has to let them know when to make their move if he's found. Lilliel laments on Cheriel's answer, noticing that Neliel hasn't left her room as of yet and that she has yet to meet her. At that moment, she sees Rakiel walking quickly past the courtyard where they're having their tea party and quickly entering the Fate Revolution Circuit shrine. Lilliel makes note of the difficulty in approaching Rakiel, citing him as one of the only people who hasn't taken the initiative or made much effort to speak to her during her time in Celestia. Cheriel notices Lilliel's gaze and asks her if she's interested in "cold-hearted young men," to which a blushing Lilliel immediately responds with a question as to why Rakiel never joins them in their tea parties. Kuroiel waves off Lilliel's question by saying that Rakiel won't ever come to a tea party. Lilliel expresses hope for Rakiel attending their tea parties someday, to which Kuroiel once again reiterates how Rakiel won't interact with them because of his personality. Lilliel strongly disagrees with Kuroiel's statement, citing that maybe someday, even Galtion and Neliel will join them for a tea party alongside Rakiel because they are all friends. Lilliel quietly expresses to herself that maybe even the Lord would come to join their tea party someday. Suddenly, Cheriel calls to a dazed Lilliel who answers her promptly. Cheriel tells Lilliel that Rakiel was never as cold as he was now, stating that something happened centuries ago that made him the person he's become today. Cheriel reassures Lilliel that she may eventually learn the reason for Rakiel's cold personality, with Lilliel thinking to herself that everyone must have secrets they only keep to themselves, even her as well.http://nisamerica.com/games/guided_fate_paradox/shortstory/rakiel.html }} |-|The Guided Fate Paradox = Cheriel, alongside the other angels, welcome Renya into Celestia. They revere him as a God and give themselves to serve him to their utmost. References Category:The Guided Fate Paradox Characters